


risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: A journey through Lance's struggle to be honest when he's sad, with a puppet as a companion.Inspired by the Pierrot/Kokoronashi animatics by Raiyakun





	risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kokoronashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346437) by [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/pseuds/Raiyakun). 
  * Inspired by [Pierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343677) by [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/pseuds/Raiyakun). 



> I had wanted to write something inspired by the Pierrot animatic since I first watched it back in June, but I hadn't been able to in the time since then. Until a month ago, when Raiya shared the sequel, [Kokoronashi](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/180235263094/no-matter-how-much-im-loved-by-you-my-heart-is).  
> It's a retelling of the story of the animatic, in little vignette-like sections, and finished with the nostalgia/melancholy of vld coming to an end.
> 
> The title is from If My Heart Was A House by Owl City. At first, I thought of using two different lines, but in the end I thought this fits best with the theme.
> 
> Writing this was emotional for me and it's different to most of my stories, so I hope you can pardon any mistakes.

Lance closed the door to his room, leaning his back against it. Finally, alone in his room, he could let his emotion out. What he really wanted to say when Keith left. What he really felt that moment. What he felt already the whole time leading up to it.

_Don’t go._

_I’m gonna miss you._

_Please stay._

_...I love you…_

When the door shut behind Keith, Lance thought a piece of his own heart had left.

He hugged his arms around his chest, finally letting out the sobs, the tears that he had felt were bound to choke him inside his throat, from within his chest.

He’d be fine. He _had to_ , as Voltron’s right hand man. To make sure that everyone else was fine.

But right now, he was hurting. Because his heart felt broken. Because he couldn’t ever tell Keith how he really felt. Because he was scared that Keith wouldn’t come back, that he’d be hurt.

He took a deep breath, then another, slowly. He dried the tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

He’d be fine. Everything would be alright.

 

The sound of the scissors’ blade cutting through the fabric was comforting in Lance’s ears. It sounded like home—evoking memories of sitting next to his mamá, watching in fascination as she was sewing clothes for everyone, and asking for her to teach him. He smiled wistfully. If it wasn’t for those memories, he wouldn’t be here now, doing what he was doing.

He threaded the needle expertly and with deft fingers, sewed the fabric together. The rhythmic moving of needle through fabric with every stitch, another piece of comfort, soothing his anxiety.

Stuffing with soft cotton balls and sewing the pieces together. Attaching the details. Most importantly, the final touch: the heart, freshly painted red, made into a necklace with red string.

Lance smiled down at his working space, admiring his creation. His smile proud of himself, soft, loving… yearning as his heart felt heavy in his chest.

“Aren’t you a dashing young man?” he said, voice soft and higher-pitched, much like he was talking to a baby animal. “Of course you are. You’re Keith, after all.” Sheepish laughter. “Well, _Puppet_ Keith. But still… you’re just like him.”

Puppet Keith’s face remained a grumpy, frowny pout. Lance’s smile wavered. Maybe he nailed the resemblance a little too much. For a fleeting second, he wondered if it had been a bad idea. But he couldn’t help it. _He missed Keith_. His hotheaded outbursts and passionate fighting. His teasing. His smile. His ridiculous fixation on their bonding moment.

Lance choked back the sob that wanted to escape his throat. Right now, he wanted to be cradled in Keith’s arms.

Puppet Keith was staring up at him, expression unchanging. Lance wanted to keep smiling for him.

He picked Puppet Keith up and hugged him against his chest. Whispering against his hair, he said, “You’re just like him. And I still can’t say it…”

He had to be strong. So he could give Keith a smile when he’d return. So he could express what he really felt.

Unnoticed by him, Puppet Keith shed a single tear for him, out of love, out of sadness that Lance was hurting and there wasn’t much that Puppet Keith could do, as a doll. At the center of the heart pendant, a small piece chipped away; heartbreak, caused by watching your loved one in pain.

 

Every bit of free time Lance had, was spent in his room, playing with Puppet Keith. Though maybe “play” was the wrong choice of word; rather, Lance talked to him, to fill the silence and pretend Keith himself was there, and hugged him close for comfort.

He talked about anything and everything; telling about all their adventures as if to fill Keith in on what the team was up to while he was gone. Lance could be writing letters or send a message, but he was too afraid, and talking to Puppet Keith felt more _real_ , felt easier, even if he still couldn’t say everything. Maybe it was just practice ground for when Keith returned, or maybe the childish belief that by telling Puppet Keith, somehow, lightyears away, Keith would hear him, too.

To keep himself occupied and quell the restlessness, Lance started sewing different costumes for Puppet Keith. Paladin armor, a Marmora suit, a replica of the space pirate get-up, Garrison cadet uniform, a dashing suit that a prince would wear, … Lance made clothes that he knew Keith had worn before, or that he, admittedly would really like to see him wear. 

When putting them on Puppet Keith, the grumpy pout never changed. Lance couldn’t help but smile, with a needle-prick in his heart, because Puppet Keith was _adorable_ and dashing all at the same time and this was exactly how Keith would react to being made to dress up. Lance tried not to sob, hoping he could succeed to disguise it in high-pitched cooing about how cute (and so very handsome!!) Puppet Keith looked.

 

Eventually, Lance wondered if Puppet Keith might be lonely. Maybe he wished for a puppet companion. Someone who was like him. Someone who could love him _right, forever_. After all, Lance was waiting for Keith to come home. It would be selfish, leaving Puppet Keith behind, if he could ever tell Keith, if Keith would ever love him back.

He waited until he had tucked Puppet Keith in for a nap (of course dressed in silky-soft red paladin pajamas!) before he sat down to get started.

He had to work slowly, his hands shaking as tears dripped down on the fabric. But finally, it was finished: a mini version of himself, with extra long sleeves (to hide where he had messed up on the hands, self-conscious about his work as he was, though it also looked cute) and a cat-smile on his face.

The final touch, a heart painted blue, put on a string. Lance hesitated. He had dropped it in the process, the smooth material slipping from his shaky hands. There was a visible crack—ironic, Lance thought, with how heartbroken he’d felt. It was too obvious to show openly.

Biting his bottom lip, he carefully put the necklace away in the pocket of Puppet Lance’s jacket.

He took a breath and made sure his tears were dry. It was time to put on a smile again for Puppet Keith.

 

“Puppet Keith!”

Puppet Keith stared up at him.

Lance smiled. “I have a surprise for you!” With the help of strings, he led Puppet Lance into the spotlight. “Ta-dah! Meet Puppet Lance! He’s gonna be your companion!”

Puppet Keith smiled softly. His own companion… he already knew that Puppet Lance was so, so dear to him. He wanted to cherish and protect him, always.

As Lance continued babbling while letting Puppet Lance dance, unnoticed, something dropped from Puppet Lance’s pocket.

But Puppet Keith noticed the broken blue heart. He was sad and mad. Not at Lance, he could never be mad at Lance. He was mad at his own helplessness, that he couldn’t do anything but watch his most precious person hurting.

He wished he could tell Lance how much he loved him. He wished he could wipe away the tears that he knew where there, no matter how much Lance tried to hide them.

But there wasn’t anything he could do. He was just Puppet Keith. He couldn’t hug Lance the same way Keith could, didn’t have his voice to speak.

The red heart broke in two where it had already started to chip away.

 

Keith observed a lot more than people gave him credit for. He might not have had the same people skills that Lance had, but he paid attention where it was important and tried to help in his own ways.

He _cared_.

He cared a lot and was attuned to one person, especially.

Lance.

Keith could tell that he was always trying to hide his sadness, trying to cover up his feelings behind jokes and acts. Always taking care of everyone else, cheering everyone else up, but never turning to anyone when he felt down.

Keith could tell, that when he said his farewells to the team, Lance was hiding his true thoughts, as well. But Keith could tell he was hurting.

It made him sad. At that time, he didn’t know what to do.

But time has passed since then, Keith did some growing, learned new things, about himself and the universe.

When he came back, he looked for Lance so they could catch up. So they could just spend time together.

When he found Lance in his room, his hand caught something. Two halves of broken hearts. _Red and Blue_.

On the bed, two dolls. A mini him. And a mini Lance—pulled on a string by Lance.

Lance, who was still hiding behind the mask he’d always been trying to uphold.

And Keith knew what to do now. He couldn’t keep watching anymore. He had to hold Lance, had to tell him it was okay, that he was there for him, _with_ him. He had to tell his own feelings, honestly and openly, as well.

He was done watching. He was done waiting. He was done worrying about the right time or place or words.

He pulled Lance in his arms. He cradled him gently while he cried, every pent up tear. He smiled warmly the whole time.

And finally, Keith could say the words that felt so right to say. And his heart felt filled to the brim with golden warmth of summer sunshine when Lance smiled and said them back.

“I love you.”

 

Time went on, the universe still in need of saving. Now back on Earth, the Paladins had special Garrison uniforms in their own colors.

The broken necklaces, now a special friendship bracelet, a symbol of their connection: wearing each other’s color around their wrists. The other halves, tied together to fit around Puppet Keith and Puppet Lance’s necks as they were wearing the newest, special costumes Lance had sewn for them.

Dashing white suits with red and blue details—a little puppet wedding, with smiles all around.

And a promise that Keith and Lance would always have each other’s back and, through good and bad, time and space.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me.


End file.
